


Blessing In Disguise

by SnoopyLover58



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes family man, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-02-06 20:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12825336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnoopyLover58/pseuds/SnoopyLover58
Summary: Bucky and Patricia Barnes are preparing for the birth of their first baby. This story follows the joys and pitfalls of pregnancy.





	1. Welcome To The World

 

 

Childbirth is a blessed event. There’s no greater joy than pushing an 8 pound baby through a small canal. Hours upon hours of stabbing pain, sweating, cursing, and morphing into a crazed lunatic are worth it. The sweet sound of piercing cries of an  infant (s) are music to parent’s ears. In the end, you’re rewarded by watching your little one grow up into their own person.

 

Also, the cherished teenage years; “Dad, can I borrow the car?,” “Mom, I’m having company over, will you make some snacks please?,” and “You’re embarrassing me!”

 

Bucky and Patricia Barnes, married 2 years, are expecting their first baby! Everyone at the compound are ecstatic. In 8 months, a new “Avenger” will join the team.

 

The mile-wide smile on Bucky’s face speaks volumes. No longer in the field, he trains new agents, while Patricia’s morning sickness keeps her bedridden sometimes. But never fear, Mr. “I’m here for you always” Barnes to the rescue.

 

Rubbing circles on her back when she’s kneeling before the porcelain god, keeping saltines, ginger ale, and a wastepaper basket handy. Dr. Azalea Mitchell, the couple’s OB/GYN physician, assured the nervous couple the nausea and vomiting should cease after the first trimester.

 

Nat and Wanda would stop by and sit with Patricia, when they weren’t on a mission. Bucky wasn’t far away. The training room was four floors down from their apartment, and he was a phone call away.

 

Tucking her legs on the bed, Wanda held Patricia’s hand. “How do you feel pumpkin?”

 

“Do you need anything?” Nat asked, fluffing her pillows.

 

“I love you guys so much. No, I’m fine. As you can see, Bucky took care of me before he left.”

Patricia pulled the covers down a bit.

 

The trio chatted well into the evening. Patricia only left the bed to use the bathroom, with Nat’s assistance.

 

Wanda and Nat left for dinner. Patricia wished she could go also, but her husband would have a kanipshin.

 

The bedside clock read 4:30 p.m. Bucky would be home soon. “I’m going bananas. I’ve gotta break free.” Patricia plotted her getaway.

 

Just as she touched the doorknob, she heard footsteps...Bucky’s footsteps. Scrambling to the sofa, Patricia had a silly grin on her face.

 

The lock clicked signaling his arrival. “Doll, why are you out of bed?”

 

Taking a deep breath, Patricia pleaded her case. “James, I’ve been in bed for over a week and I’m going out of my mind! I would love to eat in the common room with everyone else.” Her eyes glossed with unshed tears.

 

If there’s one thing that ripped Bucky’s heart was his wife crying. Sitting on the sofa beside her, “I’ll make a deal with’ya. Use the wheelchair. If’ya get to feeling sick, you gotta go back to bed.  Deal?”

 

Kissing his cheek, Patricia gushed, “Deal!”

 

Nat, Wanda, Sam, and Bruce were at the table feasting on spaghetti and tuna casserole, salad, yeast rolls, corn and for dessert blueberry and lemon pie.

 

Standing at the kitchen island, Tony and Steve were engaged in friendly banter.

 

Bucky wheeled Patricia around the corner, much to the delight of everyone in the room.

 

Tony was first to comment. “Well look who it is? Hot Wheels and Heavy Metal.”

 

Bucky rolled his eyes. “Shut up coke can.”

 

Steve greeted Patricia with a hug and kiss on the cheek. “Good to see you Patricia. How are you?”

 

“I’m feeling better. Just going stir crazy in that bed. Made a deal with Bucky, so here I am.”

 

Everyone greeted Patricia with hugs and kisses, engaged in festive conversation. Bucky prepared her plate with small portions, just in case baby Barnes didn’t approve of the menu.

 

Time moved swiftly. Patricia’s baby bump grew by leaps and bounds. 5 months along, she felt the baby flutter for the first time.

 

“Bucky!! Come quick!!” Falling over the chair and stubbing his toe, Bucky thought that something was wrong.

 

“D-doll what’s wrong? Is it the baby?” Panicking, Bucky stumbled in the room.

 

Giggling, Patricia apologized for scaring him. “Babe, I’m really sorry. Didn’t mean to upset you. The baby’s kicking and I wanted you to feel it.”

 

Laying his flesh hand on the side of her stomach, little peanut kicked Patricia hard.

 

Bucky’s eyes were big as dinner plates. “Wow! She’s gonna play soccer. Doll, you’ve made me the happiest man in the world. I dunno what I did to deserve you and our daughter, but Imma love and protect my best girls always.”

Overcome with pride, Bucky’s cerulean eyes filled with tears. “I love ya so much.”

 

Rubbing his back, Patricia turned his face to her. “Sweetheart, those better be happy tears. James Buchanan Barnes, you deserve all the happiness life has to offer. You’re not the Winter Soldier; you’re my husband and father to our daughter.”

 

Wiping his eyes, Bucky hiccuped. “M’sorry, This feels like a dream, ya know? Is this real?”

 

“Yes my love, it’s real and you’re here, with us.” Patricia kissed his eyes, one by one.

 

Bucky Barnes had been to hell and back more than once. It’s okay if he shed happy tears.  After years of hell, time for heaven on earth.

 

**Sonogram**

 

Bucky paced back and forth in the waiting room. Patricia reached out, grabbing his hand. “James, sweetheart come sit down.”

 

“Can’t Trish, m’anxious. Why is it taking so long?”

 

“Dr. Mitchell has other patients. Our appointment is at eleven. It’s just 10:30. Buck, sit down.”

 

Clara, Dr. Mitchell’s nurse, called them to an exam room.

 

“Mrs. Barnes, please remove your shirt, put on this gown. Dr. Mitchell will be right in.” The congenial nurse left the room.

 

Bucky assisted Patricia with her clothes, then, she laid on the examination table. “Doll, are ya alright?”

 

“Yes, kinda nervous.” Patricia reached for her husband’s hand.

 

Entering the room, Dr. Mitchell smiled at the concerned parents. “Good morning. I’m sure you’re ready to find out if your baby’s a boy or girl. Let’s get started.”

 

Adjusting the screen, squeezing cold ultrasound gel on the probe, Dr. Mitchell lifted Patricia’s gown. “This is may be a little cold at first touch.”

 

Placing the probe on her stomach, the image of baby Barnes came into view. Bucky’s cerulean eyes pooled with unshed tears.

 

Moving the probe over Patricia’s stomach, Dr. Mitchell determined the baby is a girl. “Mr. and Mrs. Barnes, you’re having a girl. I’ll print a picture for you.

 

Patricia held Bucky’s hand. “James, it’s a girl.”

 

“Wow. There she is, Sarah Natalia Barnes.”

 

“Oh sweetie, Nat and Steve will be so pleased. I love her name.”

 

Dr. MItchell removed the remaining gel with a soft cloth. “You may get dressed, and Clara will show you to my office.”

 

Holding the black and white image of their daughter, Bucky rubbed his calloused fingers over the paper. “Hey peanut. It’s you daddy. Me and your momma loves  ya so much.”

 

In her office, Dr. Mitchell called in a refill on Patricia’s prenatal vitamins, gave them instructions on having sex this far along in the pregnancy and her diet.

 

Bucky and his wife nodded, thanked the doctor, and left.

 

Eyes gleaming Bucky put a plan in motion. “ It’s okay to tell the team we’re having a girl, but keep the name a secret.”

 

“Gotcha Sarge. Besides, Steve can’t keep a secret for shit.”

  
  


**Second Trimester Blues**

 

At the 6 month period, Patricia’s hormones played dirty tricks on her; crying, an insatiable appetite for sex (Bucky didn’t complain), weird cravings, and horrific mood swings.

 

One evening while watching a movie, Y/N asked Bucky if she looked fat . Afraid to answer, he decided to keep quiet.

 

Well, his silence meant it was true in her eyes.. “I know you think I’m fat and ugly. You’re gonna leave me for a woman with firm breasts and ass.” Stomping from the room, Patricia slammed the bedroom door, locking it.

 

Dumbfounded, Bucky simply shook his head, talking through the door, “Dollface, open the door. I dunno why you’d say that. I love ya so much. No woman in the world can hold a candle to ya.”

 

Sniffling and hiccuping, the lock clicked. Bucky’s face fell. Patricia was sitting against the headboard with their wedding picture. “Do you ever regret marrying me?”

 

Taken aback, Bucky turned towards his distraught wife, taking her hand. “Trish, why would’ya ask me something like that?”

 

“I’m sorry James. I know you love me and our unborn daughter. My emotions are all over the place and I hate it.”

 

Wiping his eyes, Bucky explained to Patricia what she and their baby truly meant to him.

 

“When HYDRA controlled me, I did things that’s still hard to talk about; felt I wasn’t worth of a happy, normal life. Then, here comes this stubborn, feisty, dame. The moment we met, somehow I had to make ya mine. Yeah, we’ve had some rough patches, yet, our love withstands all the crazy shit.”

 

Rubbing her growing belly, Bucky continued. “Patricia, you loved me back to life and for some strange reason, ya wanted to marry me. Now, we’re ‘bout’ta have a baby girl. So, to answer your question, no I don’t regret marrying  ya. Thanks to your undying love for me, I feel like a man and not a monster.”

 

Bucky calmly stood walking to the door. Turning around, “I’m gonna make us a cup of tea. I love ya so much.”

 

Reaching out for his hand, “James, please forgive for being a hormonal bitch.”

 

“S’okay doll, there’s nothing to forgive.” Gently closing the door, Y/N held her pillow, sobbing.

 

Steve, sitting at the kitchen island reading, noticed Bucky’s glum expression. ‘Hey pal. What’s the matter?

 

“Stevie, do’ya think I deserve t’be happy?” Bucky’s shoulders slumped.

 

“What brought this on? Pal, you’ve earned the right to be thrilled ‘bout your wife and baby. Don’t ever second guess that.”

 

“Guess you’re right. Trish asked me if I regret marrying her, saying I’ll leave her for another woman.”

 

Steve consoled his gloomy friend. “Trish’s frame of mind is all over the place. One minute she’s laughing, next time, she’s bawling and biting everyone’s head off. Go home and hold your wife, Buck.”

 

“Thanks a lot. I was gonna make tea, but I need to hold my best girls.” Bucky left the kitchen.

 

Patricia curled up on the bed, holding Bucky’s pillow.

 

Removing his clothes, Bucky pulled the geometric pattern comforter back, easing into bed. He scooted close to her body, draping a hand over her stomach.

 

Inhaling the scent of her shampoo, Bucky entered into peaceful sleep.

 

Over waffles, eggs, bacon, coffee and orange juice, Trish expressed deep regret about the night before.  All’s forgiven. If anything negative plagued gripped her mind, she’d talk to Bucky before things got out of hand.

 

**The Nursery Dilemma/Baby Shower**

 

Anthony Edward Stark, billionaire smartass, hired contractors to build an incredible nursery. Bucky adamantly assured everyone he was capable of assembling baby furniture.

 

“Listen Father Russia, I’m sure your abilities to assemble and disassemble a weapon are impeccable. Why not let the professionals take over?" Tony quirked an eyebrow.

 

Unfazed by his comment, Bucky retorted, “I am a professional, damnit. Now, let me get to work.”

 

Sam snorted, “Shit, Frozen, your baby will be 3 before you’re finished.”

 

Wanda, Patricia, and Nat chuckled. “Husband dear, I have faith in you. We’ll be in the common room preparing for the baby shower.”

 

Nat joked, “He’s gonna mess up Trish” Wanda nodded in agreement.

 

“I know. Our baby girl’s probably going to sleep with us until she’s 5 years old.

 

Snapping his head around, Bucky narrowed his eyes. “I heard that. Just wait’n see. Daddy Barnes will have everything put together before ya know it.”

 

Steve groaned, “Tony, keep the contractors on speed dial.”

 

“Already on it Capsicle.”

 

After 2 hours and a lot of swearing, Bucky conceded, informing Tony to call the pros. Tony smirked.

 

Crossing his arms, Bucky inquired about this bet. “So, Rogers betted against me?”

 

Steve whistled, glancing at the ceiling.

 

The common room became a pink and white wonderland. Balloons, streamer, a 3 tier cake, and rounding everything out, Pepper hired caterers.

 

Patricia had a special request: chocolate ice cream, bananas, potato chips, and dark chocolate almond milk.

 

Clint, Laura and their 3 kids joined in the festivities. Food, games, gifts and laughter were the order of the day.

 

Bucky and Patricia revealed their daughter’s name.

 

“First, we wanna thank everyone for coming. Trish and I appreciate all you’ve done for us. We’ve chosen Sarah Natalia Barnes for our ‘peanut’.”

 

Nat gasped, “Barnes, are you serious?”

 

“Yeah Nattie. You and I have been through the ringer. It’s only right to bring some sunshine to ya.”

 

Normally stoic, Nat embraced Bucky and Patricia. “I’m honored.”

 

Steve couldn’t contain his enthusiasm. “My ma’s smiling in Heaven!”

 

A huge white box with a pink bow remained on the table. Trish removed the top and gasped. Inside were custom made pajamas and bibs; Iron Man, Captain America, Falcon, Scarlet Witch, Thor, and the Hulk.

 

Tony had one more surprise. “Guess we saved the best for last.”

 

Bucky couldn’t believe his eyes: a pink onesie complete with a metal arm and red star. The matching bib inscribed: Daddy’s Little Peanut. Everyone applauded the special gift for Sarah

 

Trish pulled Pepper into a hug, and Bucky enveloped Tony with his massive arms. “Okay Icicle. You’re welcome!

 

Bucky and Patricia thanked everyone again for coming. Sam, Steve, and Tony helped with the gifts.

 

“Sarah is loved, Buck. We’re fortunate to have our extended family. I love you.”

 

“Yeah she’s spoiled already. Doll, we’re in trouble.”

 

**Sarah Makes Her Debut**

 

Dr. Mitchell informed them, little Sarah had turned head down. It wouldn’t be long before Bucky and Patricia meet their daughter.

 

Now that the nursery was completed, furniture built, room decorated, and clothes put away, only thing missing…...Sarah!

 

Patricia felt discomfort in her abdomen. Chalking it up to indigestion, she huffed and laid down.

 

Suddenly, a sharp, stabbing pain, accompanied by wetness coursed through her body. Not able  to move, Patricia screamed for Bucky.

 

 **“BUUUCKY!!! COME QUICK!!!! MY WATER BROKE!!!.”** Patricia doubled over in pain.

 

Scrambling to the bedroom, Bucky speed dialed Steve, who in turn alerted everyone else.

Bringing a stretcher from medical, Patricia was carefully wheeled to Tony’s SUV, along with Bucky, Pepper, Nat and Wanda. A police escort cleared the way to Mt Sinai Hospital.

 

“OH MY GOSH, **_I’M GOING TO DIE!!_** _!_ BUCKY I HATE YOU. THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!! OWWWW!!!

 

Bucky smiled, trying to calm his wife. Her contractions were 10 minutes apart. “M’here sweetheart. Shhh, I got’cha.”

 

Arriving at the hospital, Dr. Mitchell met them at the door. Bucky followed the doctor and nurses to the birthing suite.

 

After 5 hours of misery, Trish gave birth to 8 lbs. 3 ounces., 19 inches, Sarah Natalia Barnes Bucky cut the umbilical cord amid teary eyes.

 

Peanut, as she was affectionately called, sported curly brown hair, beautiful blue eyes with long eyelashes, and her mother’s nose.

 

Beaming with pride, Bucky held his bundle of joy. “Hey, darlin’ m’glad you’re here. Gosh, ya got my heart already. I’ll protect you and your mommy always.”

 

He placed a gentle kiss to her forehead. Patricia weakly smiled at her husband and daughter. Labor took a lot out of her. “Hey Sarge, can I hold her?”

 

“Here doll. She’s a heartbreaker.”

 

Knocking on the door, Nat stuck her head in. “Are you up for visitors?”

 

“Sure, come on in and meet your goddaughter.” Patricia cooed as she fed Sarah.

 

“Nat, would you like to hold her?” Sarah burped.

 

“Yeah, she’s definitely Bucky’s daughter.” Nat carefully held the little cherub.

 

Beaming with pride, Nat whispered, “Hey this is your godmother. I love you so much. When you’re older, I’ll teach you how to kill someone using a spoon.”

 

Bucky and Patricia groaned. “I have a feeling Sarah will be a lethal weapon by her 5th birthday.”

 

Another soft knock at the door, Tony peeped  from behind the door. “Is it okay if her uncles and aunt come in?”

 

Bucky sitting in the wood rocking chair, whispered for everyone to keep it down. Patricia and Sarah were asleep.

 

Tony had to make a wisecrack. “Little Creamsicle’s a cutie. She’s your twin, Frostbite. I hate to admit this. You look good holding your daughter. I’m happy for you and Patricia.”

 

Steve noted, “Jerk, look at’cha. You’re a daddy now. My goddaughter’s precious. Buck she’s your twin.”

 

Sam and Wanda took pictures of James Buchanan Barnes grinning from ear-to-ear.

 

At last, the happiness train pulled into his station, bringing Patricia and Sarah Natalia Barnes into his once shattered life. He was no longer a brainwashed killer. No, Bucky held the title of husband and father. About damn time!!!

 

Fin

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Toddlet Soccer League

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky's little girl is now 3 and interested in playing soccer.

The moment Sarah Natalia Barnes was born, she had Earth’s mightiest heroes wrapped around her chubby fingers. Curly chestnut hair, sparkling cerulean eyes, and the cutest smile known to man. Talia, the moniker passed down from her godmother, Natalia Romanoff, cast a spell over the compound. No one could escape her charm.

Steve, Sam, Tony and Bucky turned to putty when she entered a room. Tickling, placing kisses all over her face, and blowing raspberries on her stomach. Wanda played dress up; complete with heels, make-up, wigs, and feather boas. Her godmother? She’d sneak Talia in the gym, guiding her through defensive movement. Trish reprimanded Nat, but that didn’t stop her!

Bucky, Tony, and Steve were the worst. Unte Towe purchased a toddler treadmill and foam weight bench! Talia, Steve, and Bucky “lIft weights” together. “Daddy, Unte Steeb, wookie! I do too!!!” Eventually, Trish relented not without a few choice words for the super soldiers, billionaire genius and former master assassin.

Trish on the other hand, was the disciplinarian aka mean mommy. Talia’s charm didn’t work on her. If Bucky had his way, he’d never say anything harsh to his little peanut. He and Trish showed a united front when it came to manners; please, thank you, and excuse me. Don’t think Bucky was a wuss with his baby girl. It broke his heart to say ‘no.’

Clint and Laura visited most weekends, bringing Cooper, Lila and Nathaniel for a playdate with Talia. She would sometimes spend the weekend with the Bartons, giving Bucky and Trish alone time and vice versa. Their arrangement worked well.

“Daddy, pway wif me pwease?” Talia stood in front of Bucky, batting those long eyelashes.

Unable to say no Bucky replied, “Okay Peanut. What do ya wanna play?”

Talia scrunched her little nose, “Um wets pway putball.”

Laughing, Bucky tilted his head. . “Football? Why sweetie?”

“Coopew pways wif me and Yiya. I wun, yaff, and tick baws.”

Sitting her in his lap, Bucky reminded Talia, football was a boy’s game.

Shaking her chocolate curls, “Nu uh. I pway putball.”

Trish, standing against the door, sat next to her husband, taking Talia’s hand.

“Sarah, there are ladies who play football, we call it soccer. Would you like to play?”

“Weally? I PWAY SOTTER!!!!

Trying to gage his wife’s seriousness, Bucky’s eyebrows knitted together.

“Wait a minute doll, we need to discuss this further. My baby girl might get hurt or somethin’. Then I’d have’ta kill’um.”

Laying a hand against his face, Trish reminded her fretting husband it’s perfectly safe. “How much damage could a team of 3 year olds do? I’ll talk to Tony about The Stark Employee mini-soccer league.”

Sliding from her daddy’s lap, Talia scampered to her room. “I dwess fo putball?”

Bucky burst her little bubble, “No dumplin’ not yet.”

Pouting, Talia hung her head. “Bye-bye.”

Whispering, Talia admonished Bucky. “See what you’ve done? Go to her. You’re a bully.”

Relenting, “bully” Bucky trudged to Talia’s room. Her tear stained face crushed him.

“Peanut, would you like to go buy a soccer ball and we play outside?”

Wrapping her tiny arms around his neck, “Uh huh, We pway sotter oushide?”

“Yes baby. We’ll ask your uncles and aunts too. Would ya like that?”

“Yesh, wet’s go wight now!!!”

Trish called Nat. “Guess what? You goddaughter wants to play soccer!”

Swallowing hard, Nat queried, “Soccer? Are you serious?”

“Yes. Bucky’s rounding up the cavalry going to the sporting goods store! I’m sitting this trip out.”

“Wanda’s here, so you’ll have company.”

Trish figured a spa day was needed. Of course, Wanda was on board.

 

OFF TO THE SPORTING GOOD’S STORE

Steve buckled Talia in her car seat, while the rest of the crew climbed in the blacked out window SUV.

On the drive to “Dick’s Sporting Goods” Talia informed everyone in the car she was playing soccer. Bucky kissed the top of her curls. He’d never seen her so excited.

The entire store stopped what they were doing when watching Talia and her “entourage.” Tony hammed it up with customers. Nat, Bucky, Steve and Talia rode the escalator to the soccer section.

Talia’s eyes were brighter than the sun. She didn’t know what to look at first.

Alex, customer service rep waved at Talia. “Hello little lady. How are you?

“Hi. I’m thwee,” holding up two fingers.

“Mr. Barnes, Ms. Romanoff, how may I help?” Of course he’d recognized them from television.

“Alex, my daughter needs all things toddler soccer; balls, shoes, socks, shirts and shorts. Do’ya have anything in her size?”

Alex enthusiasm bubbled over. “As a matter of fact, we do. Our shipment of toddler clothes arrived yesterday. What size is she?”

Bucky and Nat looked at each other, shrugging. “I better call Trish.”

Meanwhile, Trish and Wanda enjoyed relaxing mani, pedis and facials.

Her buzzing phone pulled Mrs. Barnes out of a trance. “Hey Bucky. How’s Talia?”

Laughing, Bucky told her Talia was engaged in a “game” of soccer with Steve. “Doll, what size clothes does she wear?”

“Usually a 3T, since she’s growing like a weed get 4T to be safe. Love and miss you.”

“Same here. I need a some “grown-up” time with’ya!”

Hearing that Brooklyn drawl, Trish knew exactly what her husband meant. “Well Sarge, I’ll get a babysitter. Maybe we can work on Talia a sister or brother?”

Stunned, Bucky smiled, “Baby are ya serious? You wanna have another kid with me?”

“Of course silly! You’re the only one I’d have a baby with. Now, hurry up.”

Bucky whispered, “I love’ya woman. Thank you for giving me something to live for.”

“James Buchanan Barnes, your happiness is important to me. Think I’ll buy something sexy to wear. What color?”

Folding his arms, “How ‘bout something red, black, or white?”

“I’m on it. Bye Sarge.”

“Bye doll.”

Steve, Tony and Nat played soccer with Talia in the aisle. Bucky recorded it for Sam and Thor, who were on a mission.

“Unte Teeb, tick to Sawah.”

Steve gently rolled the ball to the excited tot who in turn swung her little leg and missed the ball, landing on her bottom.

Bucky was right there by her side. She simply got up, laughing. “Do adin, do wit adin!!”

It was Nat’s turn to play. This time Talia connected with the ball.

Pumping her arms in the air, jumping around Talia couldn’t contain her elation. “Yay, yay I tick da baw….I tick da baw!!!”

Alex, Steve, Tony and Nat applauded. Bucky excused himself for a minute. Tears of joy flowed freely. Seeing his pal, Steve walked over to where he was.

“Buck, what’s the matter?”

“M’just happy Stevie. All the shit HYDRA put me through, didn’t think I’d ever have this…..a family. Now Trish wants to have another baby Barnes.”

“Really??? M’happy for ya pal You deserve to be happy,”

“Thanks punk.” “You’re welcome jerk.”

 

Alex accommodated the crew with all things soccer. Talia held onto a multi-colored ball. Tony paid for everything. At least 3 of her shirts would sport “Barnes” on the back.

The shopping excursion tired Talia. She fell asleep on the ride back. Leaning in, Bucky asked Nat to keep Peanut tonight. Quirking an eyebrow, she agreed. “Guess it’s time for another baby Barnes?”

“How’d ya know?”

“A woman knows these things. Trish has an extra sway in her hips.”

Unloading the car was an adventure. Nat toted her sleeping goddaughter; Steve, Tony, and Bucky brought bag after bag inside.

Mouth agape, Trish could not believe her eyes. “James, what the hell? We don’t have room in our apartment for a department store!!!”

Tony chimed in, “Mrs. Frostbite, I own an entire compound with ample space. Don’t worry. My niece deserved the best. So, I could afford the best.”

Wanda and Trish shook their heads. Nat laid little sleeping beauty on her bed. She informed Trish, Talia’s spending the night with her. “You can thank me later.”

Of course, Nat stocked her dresser drawers with clothes and pull ups. A row of Avenger teddy bears lined the bookshelf. Talia loved spending time in her “dodmommy” room.

Meanwhile, Mr. and Mrs. Barnes took full advantage of their childless night. Reconnecting mind, body and soul. Showering together, sensual massages, and passionate lovemaking. Trish gradually weaned her body from birth control two months ago. Who knows? There could possibly be another Barnes in the oven!!!

GAME DAY

Two weeks of “tedious practice,” the Stark Renegades squared off against the Wayne Terminators. The names were fierce; players not so much.

The Renegades wore what else…..gold shirts and tops trimmed in red!!! Wayne’s brigade wore dark blue with white lettering.

Security….tighter than Fort Knox. A slew of super heroes in attendance; the Avengers, Bruce and Rachel Wayne, Clark and Lois Kent, Scott and Hope Pym. Along with aunts, uncles, and grandparents.

Bucky’s chest swelled with pride as Sarah took the field wearing #7, Barnes on the back of her shirt. Her hair in a ponytail, red headband, and small fingerless gloves. All the flashing resembled a lightning storm.

No scoring. Whoever kicked the ball, they won! Every tot on the field would have a chance to “win”!!!

The referee blew his whistle. Some kids tried to kick the ball but missed. If they fell, Sarah would go over and pat him or her on the back.

Most of the kids “scored.” When Sara got the ball, she swung her leg back, kicking the ball a little hard.

Thunderous applause erupted from the Avengers! She high fived David, her teammate. He in turn kissed her on the cheek.

Bucky practically jumped on the field. Trish yanked him down by the shirt. “James, sit your ass down! They are 3 years old. He’s not her boyfriend.”

Staring at Steve, Bucky growled, “We’re locking her up after t’night. Can’t come out till 35.”

“I gotcha pal. Did you see him plant one on Sarah’s jaw? Whose kid is that? We need to rough up his parents.”

All the kids had a chance to win, now it’s time for an ice cream and pizza party, courtesy of Tony Stark and Bruce Wayne.

Thor hoisted Talia on his broad shoulder! Unte Tor, I tick da baw. I won.”

“Fair maiden Sarah, you are the best soccer player on Midgard!”

“Uh huh. Daddy, mommy, I won!!!”

Swallowing a boulder in his throat, Bucky kissed Talia, congratulating her on a good game.

Trish joined in the kissing party. She’d never seen her chubby dumpling so excited.

“I do pway now. Dabid my fwiend. Bye bye.”

Shoulders sagging, Bucky pulled Trish into a hug. “Doll, she’s growin’ up t’fast. Did’ya see David kiss her on the cheek? It’s too soon!!”

“Calm down husband, they’re 3 years old. By their 5 birthday, tonight will be a memory. Besides, maybe we’ll have Barnes #2”

“Are’ya pulling my leg? We’re pregnant?’

“Fingers crossed, I’ll know in a week.”

70 years torture; turned into HYDRA’s one man killing machine. The blood spilled by his hands weighed heavy on his mind and heart. In spite of the negativity, he found solace in his wife, Trish and the cutest 3 year old on the planet...Sarah Natalia Barnes.

Fin


End file.
